kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Corona Forest
Corona Forest is a DLC world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #1. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in Corona Forest and discover a tower inside of a valley. Curious and slightly cautious of what could be inside, they decide to climb the tower. Upon entering the darkened tower, they are immediately knocked out by Rapunzel and are stuffed inside of a closet with another unconscious person. Soon, Sora wakes up inside of the closet only to hear Rapunzel and her mother, Gothel, arguing about the outside world, and to come to a realization that Kairi's lucky charm was gone. Soon, Gothel leaves to go on a three day trip to get Rapunzel gifts for her eighteenth birthday. She then lets Sora, Donald, Goofy and the unconscious man out of the closet, earning an angry rant from both Sora and Donald. She then knocks them out again and then ties them up in her lengthy hair. When they come to, they meet Flynn Ryder, who quickly tries to woo his way out of Rapunzel's custody, but fails. Rapunzel reveals that she has hidden both Sora's and Flynn's precious treasure (Kairi's lucky charm and Flynn's satchel which contains a stolen crown) and will get them back when the four of them escort her to see the lanterns in exchange for Sora's and Flynn's things. The four of them agree and they head out, but are ambushed by Heartless. Rapunzel, frighten at first, fights them alongside Sora, Donald and Goofy. After the battle, Flynn takes Rapunzel, Sora, Donald and Goofy to the Snuggly Duckling, a pub filled with a bunch of frightening people Gothel warned Rapunzel about, but who instead are charmed by Rapunzel's innocence. When the royal soldiers appear, searching for Flynn, the pub regulars help the four escape. The soldiers give chase, led by Maximus, one of the lead horses in the royal army, and locate them at a dam. The dam is inadvertently breached, and the resulting deluge traps Flynn, Sora, Donald Goofy and Rapunzel in a flooding cave. Fearing this is the end, Flynn reveals his real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Rapunzel starts to reveal her hair glows when she sings, but realizes that is their key to escape as her hair provides enough light to find a way out of the cave. Sora, Donald and Goofy are amazed at Rapunzel's power. Eugene, They take refuge in a forest, where Gothel, now in league with the Stabbingtons, who are after Eugene after he had double crossed them and gives the crown to Rapunzel and suggests challenging Eugene's interest in her with it. She also suggests challenging Sora, seeing as how he might care about his lucky charm more than Rapunzel's safety. The next morning, Maximus finds the four and tries to capture Eugene, but Rapunzel arranges a truce in honor of her birthday. The group reaches the kingdom and enjoys the festivities, culminating in an evening cruise as the lanterns are released, while also taking out any Heartless that were roaming around the kingdom. There, Rapunzel gives Eugene the crown and hands Sora his lucky charm. When he sees the Stabbingtons on the shore, Eugene leaves Rapunzel, Sora, Donald and Goofy and intends to let them have the crown. Instead, the brothers want Rapunzel instead due to her magic and tie Eugene onto a boat and confront the others, claiming Eugene is escaping with the crown. The Stabbington Brothers then reveal that Rapunzel is more valuable and attempt to kidnap her, but instead engage in a battle with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Gothel then stages a rescue by betraying the brothers and frame Sora, Donald and Goofy and returns Rapunzel to the tower as Eugene, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Stabbingtons are arrested by the royal guards. Back at the tower, Rapunzel realizes that she is the kingdom's long-lost princess and confronts Gothel. The darkness then overcomes Gothel and she locks Rapunzel away. As Eugene, Sora, Donald and Goofy are being led to their execution, they are rescued by the Snuggly Duckling regulars and are taken to Maximus, who assists them back to Gothel's tower. Eugene enters the tower by climbing Rapunzel's hair, where Gothel stabs him with a knife. Rapunzel agrees to lifelong captivity if she is allowed to heal him, much to Sora's dismay, but before she has the chance to save him, Eugene cuts off all of Rapunzel's hair turning her hair from golden blonde to brown, destroying its magic. Gothel's age rapidly catches up to her, and she falls from the tower, disintegrating into dust. Soon, the area around them shakes violently and it turns out that a large Heartless called the Leech Flower had spawned from outside the tower. Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly race to the bottom of the tower to defeat the Heartless, only to find Gothel, who had returned as a Heartless herself. They defeat the two and climb to tower to meet with Rapunzel and Eugene. As Eugene dies, a heartbroken Rapunzel's tears lands on his cheek and restores his life. Sora, Donald and Goofy observe as Eugene and Rapunzel share a moment together. Sora blushes and turns away as the two share a kiss, making Donald and Goofy tease Sora about his feelings for Kairi. As the three announce their sudden departure, Rapunzel says that they should stay for the celebration at the kingdom. Sora, wishing that they could sta for the party, declines the offer and the three take their leave right after Rapunzel gives Sora the Rejoiced Light keychain. Characters * Rapunzel (Mandy Moore) * Flynn Ryder/ Eugene (Zachary Levi) * Mother Gothel (Donna Murphy) * Stabbington Brothers (Troy Baker) * Snuggly Duckling Thugs Boss Theme * Royal Soldiers - Vim and Vigor * Stabbington Brothers - Rowdy Rumble * Mother Gothel's Heartless and Leech Flower - The Encounter Optional Bosses * Xogelth - Tension Rising Trivia * The Leech Flower is fusion of the Leechgrave and the Creeper Plant. * The Field and Battle themes in this world were composed by BlueNctrn. * Chronological, Mother Gothel is the third Disney character to turn into a basic enemy, next to Scar and The Magic Mirror. * Due to the loss of Rapunzel's hair and magic. After you complete the storyline, there will be no party members for this world. * Tangled is officially announced to be a world in Kingdom Hearts III. * After you complete the storyline for this world, you can find Rapunzel and Eugene in the Kingdom. If you talk to Rapunzel, she will tell Sora that there are rumors of a strange, omnious power coming from the forest area, near the tower. This triggers the secret battle with Xolgeth, Mother Gothel's Nobody. Category:Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion